Tumbling Down
by FangDragon15005
Summary: When Voldemort takes over, Hermione finds herself thrust into a new position of power. Hermione finds she must be stronger than ever if she ever hopes to make the world into the place that she wanted it to be. Hermione/ Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**I am not J.K. Rowling. I am not being paid for this. I just have an extremely healthy obsession with Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1:Pain**

Snape looked down at Harry's lifeless body.

Harry I'm Too Good to Follow Simple Rules Potter.

Harry I Can Do Whatever I Want Potter.

"Are you happy, you coward?" shrieked Hermione. "He's gone!"

Snape barely glanced at the witch screaming and crying. The severity of his crime had just hit him. The last living link of Lily Potter was gone. His one true love had died to save her son; this same insignificant boy that lay at his feet.

Lily Potter was truly dead now. And it was his entire fault. He'd promised to do anything for her, and he had failed. He'd let his hatred for James Potter overwhelm the love he had for Lily, and now her eyes would be truly gone from him.

Hermione thought she saw a tear glisten in the corner of Snape's eye, but she didn't have long to think about it because at that exact moment Voldemort was glaring down on her and Ron.

An evil smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. He felt joy that he had not felt in years, and now he had before him the very best friends of his nemesis. The pleasure he would get from torturing them and killing them would almost rival the pleasure he took in killing Harry Potter.

"Well, well, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. I must say I am delighted to have you here. I am sorry about your friend, but he was always getting in the way, and we mustn't have that now, can we? How else are we to establish a new world order that is finally just and fair? The Muggles must learn their place, and so must the Mudbloods…" Voldemort stated, leaving the hiss of his '_s' _lingering about the room.

For once in her life Hermione knew what true fear was. It wasn't failing a class, facing the possibility of not having a date for the Yule Ball, watching hundreds of Dementors descend upon Harry, nor was it facing Bellatrix Lestrange and her twisted games of torture. This moment was what true fear was. Her best friend, brother really, was dead beside her, and Ron, the only man she knew she would ever love, was just as helpless as she. She looked over at Ron, and in that instant she knew he felt the same.

Hermione suddenly turned away and made direct eye contact with him, Voldemort. She knew what she had to do. She had to beg. So she looked into those red eyes and did just that.

"Please, spare him. Do whatever you want to me. Have your Death Eaters do whatever they want to me, but please spare Ron."

"No, Hermione! What are you thinking? Have you-"

But before he could finish, the Dark Lord let out an evil laugh that even froze Snape to the core.

"But this is indeed amusing. It almost reminds me of how Potter's mother begged for him. She was a Mudblood just like you, Ms. Granger. How she did snivel over that boy."

He threw his head back and laughed even louder before continuing.

"'_Please not Harry!_' How pathetic. And to think Severus, you wanted me to spare her life!"

"Yes, My Lord. When one desires or lusts over a woman, one does tend to act irrationally," Snape replied coolly.

This was more than Hermione could take. She suddenly pointed her finger at Voldemort and yelled, "You, don't you talk about them like that. Just because your mother didn't love you enough to stay alive for you doesn't give you any right, you evil creature!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Voldemort directed his wand at Ron.

"Crucio!"

Ron was lifted off his feet, and screamed as a pain more intense than anything he could ever remember feeling filled his entire body. He screamed again and again, but the Dark Lord did not cease.

Hermione tried to run to Voldemort, and do something, anything, to make him stop when Snape lazily and silently Petrified her. She fell to the dusty ground of the Shrieking Shack as rigid as a board. Only after this did the Dark Lord let Ron fall to the ground, mercifully unconscious at that point.

"My Lord, what are your plans for the two friends of Potter?"

"Did you have something in mind, Severus?"

"My Lord, I think I might just have the perfect plan, but maybe right now it would be best to allow the death of "Chosen One" to be known."

Once more Voldemort held the tip of the Elder Wand to his throat and spoke, his voice encircling the grounds of Howgarts, Hogsmeade, and the mountains surrounding it.

"THE BOY WHO LIVED IS DEAD. YOUR CHAMPION IS GONE. EVERYONE HAS ONE TEN MINUTES TO GATHER IN THE GREAT HALL OF MY SCHOOL. FLEE IF YOU THINK YOU CAN, BUT KNOW THAT THOSE WHO FLEE FOR WHATEVER REASON WILL BE PUNISHED MOST SEVERELY, AS WILL THEIR FRIENDS AND FAMILY."

Nagini blinked at her Master through her glittering orb. She didn't appear to be in the least bit worried.

All around the Great Hall, people looked at each other in terror. This was it. It was over. They had fought, and now they had lost. Shrieks and wails could be heard over the scraping of chairs and tables as people ran to the huge front doors to leave this wretched battle scene behind. But there were those who stayed; the defeated, the injured, the dead, and the ones who loved the ones staying behind too much to leave.

Ginny couldn't stand as her remaining brothers carried Fred out of the hall. She couldn't even cry. Harry was gone. He was gone. Never coming back. She had refused to believe that THAT KISS was going to be their last kiss, but it was. Her heart was slowly breaking, no, not breaking, crumbling. Her throat felt raw, she felt tired, her body was bruised, and the Death Eaters were coming, but she couldn't move. Where was she supposed to go? Harry was gone. The Burrow would no longer feel like home. Her mother couldn't move her. Her father couldn't pry her, and when the Death Eaters finally advanced into the castle it was those three they killed first.

At least Ginny would never have to experience the pain that Hermione and Ron soon would.

**Okay, so I am sure some of you might have questions. I will briefly explain now how Harry died, so you can continue to read this if you like. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all went to the Shrieking Shack just like in HPatDH, but Harry couldn't control his anger (gasp, surprise) and shot a spell at Nagini in her sphere. They were found out and Voldemort killed him, so there was no need to kill Snape anymore. I will go into greater detail later on in the story, though. **

**I want to just let you guys know that there will be very graphic scenes. I will write a warning over the dark chapters. **

**I would appreciate any feedback, as long as it's not rude. No one likes rude people. **

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not J.K Rowling. I am not making any money from this. I just have an extremely healthy obsession with all of her characters. **

**Chapter 2: Revelations and Mysteries**

The Dark Lord looked upon the sea of faces gathered around him. They all looked at him with reverence and fear. They waited patiently for him to speak, yearning to hear his praise, to earn a little recognition for the part they had played, and waiting to hear what would happen now.

As he stood up from his throne, a cheer went up as they all hailed and saluted him. He smiled graciously, but no one could miss the venom that this single smile contained.

"Most loyal friends, I want to offer thanks and praise to those that helped in finally restoring order to this eroding system. This marks the beginning of a new era. No longer will we be forced to hide in the shadows; no more will our children live in a world where they will live in fear of being discovered by Muggles; the time for us to take our place as rightful masters has arrived. I look forward to enforcing a new set of laws. The time for rebuilding has come, and I know each and every one of you will do your best at making this happen," Voldemort stated, his red eyes gleaming with malice.

"Lucius, I must thank you for the use of your home, but it will no longer be necessary."

"My Lord, I am so pleased to have served you. And my family and I hope that you know that we will always be at our disposal to serve you, "Lucius swiftly replied, not quite looking his Master in the eye.

"I am glad to hear of it, though I must say there were times that I thought you and your lovely wife were rather upset having me as a houseguest. No matter. Your son was very useful, and for that, young Draco, you will be greatly rewarded."

Draco bowed slightly, not trusting his voice to give a response.

"Now, all of you are dismissed. Enjoy the day and celebrate. Celebrate this new reign."

Applauding him still, Voldemort left the Great Hall, but not before motioning for Snape to follow him.

Once out of the Great Hall, they made their way up the many stairs and through the many passages before they reached the Headmaster's Office. The statues that once stood at their entrance were blown to bits, so there was no need for a password as they stepped on the ascending spiral staircase.

"Severus, it would please me greatly to have you here again as Headmaster."

"Whatever my Lord wishes."

Once inside, they took their seats accordingly, Snape at the headmaster's desk and the Dark Lord in one of the seats facing it.

"Well, Severus, by the end of July I want all of the repairs made to the castle. There will be no more need for a Sorting Hat. The crest of Hogwarts will be that of Salazar Slytherin. There will be no need for separate houses. The Common Rooms will be organized by age. I will look for suitable teachers, and if you know or think of anyone for any of those positions, then feel free to assign them."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you for taking time to think all of these matters through. I do have one matter that I would like to speak to you of. It is in regards of the Granger and Weasley girls."

"I had no idea there was anything that needed to be discussed. The Granger girl and the Weasley boy are both at Azkaban, awaiting the dates that I will set for their torture and execution. As for the Weasley girl, if you know of her whereabouts, do whatever you want with her. I have no need of her."

"My Lord, the Weasley girl is dead, as are her father and mother. But what I wanted to speak to you of was of a plan that I had. A plan for what is to become of Granger and Weasley. My Lord, I know how you feel about Mudbloods. They are dirty thieves, but in the case of Granger, I found something most interesting. It seems that she is a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. A distant relation to be sure, but a descendant no doubt. I began to have my suspicions about four years ago, and that is when I started to look into Granger's family tree. I have it here, actually," Snape stated before producing a piece of parchment that was at least twenty feet long.

The Dark Lord took the piece of parchment and sat looking at it for several minutes before he spoke.

"Why are her father and mother not magical then?"

"It would seem that Granger was adopted after her parents perished the first time you began rounding up supporters. Here I have her birth certificate and papers of adoption with the name of her real parents on it. As you can see her father and mother were Theodore and Deborah Ravenes. This would make her a pureblood."

"But of course it would, however it does not change the fact that she is still a bloodtraitor. And a bloodtraitor is just as bad, if not worse than a Mudblood!"

"Of course, my Lord. I just thought that seeing as how you two are the last descendants of the founders of Hogwarts you might want to make an exception for her. But as always you are right. She may be the last descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, but she is still a bloodtraitor. I do apologize for having even mentioned this to you. It was unnecessary and a waste of both our times," Snape replied humbly.

However, Voldemort did not reply. He stood up and began looking around the room at the empty frames that once held the likenesses of all the Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts. At last he saw the painting he was looking for. It was a painting of the four founders standing in front of the school. Godric was standing with his sword in his hand, as if ready to slay a dragon. Helga stood towards the back tending to some flowers. Salazar stood proudly in the foreground with Rowena by his side. They both looked very proud and dignified. Voldemort couldn't help but admire them. They looked like leaders, not like some foolish knight from a Muggle fairytale or a frumpy little witch resembling a toad. As he kept looking, an evil idea began forming in his head.

Snape looked at his Master and said, "My Lord, is there anything you wish me to get you?'

"Actually, Severus, there is. Fetch the Granger girl and bring her here. Set her up comfortably in a room. She is to be supervised at all times. Get one the elves to do it. Make them useful for once. In two weeks my ancestral home, Slytherin Castle, shall be completely restored. She can then relocate to my home."

"Master, what will become of her once she arrives at your castle?"

"Before I tell you my plans for her why don't you tell me what purpose she could have been used for?"

"I thought she could be used as a rallying point for all the purebloods and halfbloods that didn't fight in the war. You still need more supporters and who better than the very best friend of the Boy Who Lived. If you wouldn't have approved of her, I would have suggested Potter's very own girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. However, Potter's other friend, Ron Weasley, could not be used for something such as this. He is a boy of little importance who has accomplished nothing. Granger is an extremely clever and powerful witch. I doubt I have ever met another witch her age as intelligent and powerful as her. She is a person that others would follow without hesitation. And as you saw, she can be persuaded most easily. All you have to do is threaten Weasley and she will do whatever you say."

"I must say you did give this some thought. Yes, I have always heard that Potter always seemed to succeed because of her, so hearing of her intelligence is nothing new to me. As for powerful, I wouldn't know as I have yet to see her use her magic, but she must be exceedingly powerful for you to compliment her so. However, that is not the plan I quite had in mind," Voldemort replied sinisterly. He walked towards the window, and had them open in a second with a flip of his wand.

"Severus, before I leave I must make it clear that no one is to know anything that has been said in this room. Secondly, there are three spells that must be cast on Ms. Granger as soon as she has step foot in the castle, _Ubertas Expertus,Informato Balanus, _and_ Insons Insantis_. You will let me know the results of each," and with that he was gone.

Snape simple looked dumbfounded. Why would the Dark Lord need him to perform those spells? Not unless the Dark Lord wanted to…..

But it was too grim for him to even finish the thought.

**Thank you guys for your interest in this. I really appreciate any feedback. Right here, right now, I am promising to update twice a week. Every Friday and Sunday. I have a rough outline of where I want this to go, but from time to time I will ask for your advice on what you think or feel should happen or who I should include. This is one of those times. Draco will not be paired with Hermione in any sexual way, but would you like to see more of him and his family, or are you guys just Malfoyed out? And do not worry; Hermione should be back next chapter. **

**Thank you for your time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not J.k. Rowling. I am not making any money from this. I just have a really healthy obsession for Harry Potter. **

**By the way, sorry I am getting this out to you guys past midnight. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again!**

**Chapter 3: The Death of Hope**

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there for. It felt like years, but he knew it had only been a matter of days. He didn't know how long he would be able to last here; the hole where his heart had once been seemed to expand with every breath. He'd grown up hearing the horror stories of this place, and even Sirius had told of the terrifying images that seemed to plague him, especially in his dreams when his guard was down. But what he felt was nothing compared to the pain and depression that others had explained to him. This was worse than any nightmare; at least a nightmare had to end, but this, this reality he was now stuck in, couldn't, wouldn't ever end.

She was dead or worse being tortured at this moment, he thought. Never again would he be able to look into her witty eyes, see that smile she always had when reading or learning something new, or feel the way her small body fit into his when she gave one of her crushing hugs. Her laughter was gone. She was gone. She was lost to him forever. All those years when he had her so close, but did nothing except antagonize her plagued him every day.

He should have kept her safe! He had failed every step of the way, and now he couldn't even tell her how sorry he was. At the back of his mind, he heard that little voice whisper, "_But you kissed her and she kissed you back. She knows you love her._" But he quickly quieted the voice. What was the point of her knowing that he loved her? It didn't change the fact that her once warm body was now cold. There were probably maggots devouring her at this very moment.

With that image, he couldn't take it anymore. The disgusting whatever it was that had been breakfast was soon all over the floor. But even though he was done vomiting everything that was in him, he stayed there on all fours, tears falling onto the ground. Soon vomit and tears mixed together making a thin, broth-like mixture that just lay on the gray rocks that was the floor of his room. It was in this state that Draco found him.

At first, Draco didn't want to see what had happened to the Weasel King of Gryffindor, but the devil in him wanted, no _needed_, to see this. Draco had spent too many years at the mercy of this idiot. Years he had spent being tormented by the man that just lay there on all fours like the filthy animal he was. All the anger he felt for Weasley came rushing to him. Any pity he had ever felt for Weasley, Potter, and Granger left his body as images of him being punched by Granger, hexed by Potter, and laughed at by Weasley invaded his mind.

With a flick of his wand the metal door opened with a loud grating noise. Ron barely had any time to look up when Draco was suddenly upon him, kicking him repeatedly. Ron's arms and legs gave out and soon he was covered in his own mixture. Ron couldn't do anything except yell in pain and try to cover himself from the downpour of kicks. Just as suddenly as the kicks had begun they ceased.

He looked up, quickly wiping the blood that was dripping down from a gash over his eyebrow.

"Hey, Weasel, you should thank me. With that cut I just so graciously gave you, you could prance about the place telling everyone you're the Boy Who Couldn't Save His Girl," said Draco as he threw his head back in laughter.

"Come to gloat, eh Ferret?"

Enraged, Draco wasted no time in _Impiriusing _Ron. Soon Draco had Ron lapping up all the vomit and tears that were on the floor. Draco felt a little sickened watching Draco eat his own sick, but he quickly pushed that feeling away. He'd taken a Patronus Potion to keep all the feelings of despair, pain, and remorse that being in the presence of Dementors gave before setting out to complete his task. However, he had to keep this short, as the potion only lasted one hour, and he's already wasted twelve minutes. He needed to hurry up, or the Dark Lord would be displeased.

Slowly, he lifted the curse off of Ron, who looked like he wanted to throw up, again.

"So, how lucky are you? This place must seem like a palace to you! You know we raided your house yesterday, burned it to the ground. Funny thing, though. None of your family was there. I could try to get it out of you, but seeing as how they all disappeared before the Dark Lord even showed them Potty's body it would serve no purpose. And just a waste of my time and energy. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you: Why did none of your fighters stay to see the body of their beloved hero? I mean the weak ones stayed, but no one even waited around to see if it was true!" Draco ended gleefully.

Ron looked down at his hands. The truth was that he had thought the same thing. The only people that stayed behind were the ones who were already too injured or defeated. Everyone else had fled. Not a single person had tried to help. No one had even tried to find out the fate of Hermione. That was what pained him the most. She, who was the epitome of good and innocence and purity, was the one everyone had left at the hands of Voldemort. At least his family was safe, he though bitterly.

"Anyways, I came by to pick up Dean. It's his turn today. How exciting! We reserved a whole execution day just for him! I insisted, really, and of course my father agreed it was only proper. I mean he was on the run just as long as you, Potter, and Mudblood Granger. Ahh, I forgot to tell you, Severus came by two days ago and picked her up."

"What? Is she okay? I thought they had already-" but he couldn't finish. Hermione and killed could never be in the same sentence. Ever.

"Weasel, Weasel, all I can say is that she is waiting for my Master to deal with her personally. She should feel very special. He never does that."

Unable to take anymore, Ron jumped up with the little strength he had, and lunged for Draco. He managed to grab him by the wrist and he twisted it with all his might. Draco yelped out in pain, and then there was the sickening sound of bone breaking. However, Ron, the poor fool, had not grabbed the wrist that was connected to the hand that held the wand. Fighting through the pain, Draco sent a _Crucio _towards Ron, and Ron, once more, was defeated.

After a few moments, Draco finally lifted the curse off of him. Ron slid to the floor, barely conscious.

"I told you we didn't find your family in their nasty little 'home', but what I forgot to mention was that your sister, mother, and father are dead. They suffered most cruelly because of you and your friends. But Greyback sends his thanks. Your sister was an exquisite morsel he said!" and with these parting words, Draco finally left Ron alone.

Any hope that might have lingered in Ron was gone. The last tear he had within him, escaped. He was an orphan now, and his sister, his tiny little sister, had paid for his mistakes.

**Meanwhile…**

Hermione lay underneath her bed. She knew she was being foolish, but she simply didn't care. She was making it harder for Winky, the house elf, too. But, once again, she didn't care. She knew that Winky just wanted to help her, and help her bathe. But, Hermione really didn't care. She had only spent three or four days in Azkaban, but each day seemed to last longer than the last. Every horrible thing she had ever witnessed came back to her. Was there a word she could use to describe the sorrow and despair she had felt there? No, there wasn't.

She had hoped, beyond hope when Snape had entered that she would quickly be killed. She prayed hourly for death, or even the Dementor's kiss, but they both evaded her. So, when she saw his hooked nose and greasy hair, she hoped with all the hope left in her that today was finally her day to die.

"Miss Granger, please come with me," He'd said gently. He hadn't even sneered at her. He'd even been polite. She started shaking. Something bad was coming. And it was coming for her.

But she couldn't disobey. For all she knew Ron was still alive, and maybe his life depended on her willingness. She slowly raised herself from the cold, hard floor and crossed the cell to his outstretched arm. She didn't want to take his arm. She didn't want to touch the man who had killed Dumbledore, but she knew that for Ron's sake she had to. Wherever he was. So, she hooked her arm in his, like he wanted her too, and allowed herself to be led away for her unknown fate.

She had expected beatings, lashings, everything painful, but what she had not expected was being apparated back to Hogwarts. She hadn't expected to be led into the rooms of the Head of Ravenclaw. And she most certainly had not expected to be given her own house elf.

Before leaving her alone, Snape looked down his beak-like nose at the girl standing a few feet in front of him.

"This room won't allow you to take your life. It has protective charms around it. Should you try, Nott, who is the executioner at Azkaban, will immediately be notified, and Mr. Weasley will be forced to experience things I rather not mention," Snape said, stopping to make sure that she nodded her head. "This room will be your home for the next fortnight. When that time is up, the Dark Lord shall collect you himself."

All Hermione could do was gasp, as her body shuddered involuntarily. With a bow, Snape left the room and left her alone with Winky.

Hermione dove under the bed.

**I can't help but thank all of you for taking the time to read this. Thank you so much for all the feedback! I really love it! You guys are amazing! So, just a reminder, I will update this story every Sunday and Friday night. So, see you guys on Friday. And, as always, if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear it. And if you want to tell me I'm awesome, I love that too**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am not J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this. I just have a very healthy obsession with Harry Potter. **

**I hope everyone is doing wonderfully! Thank you for stopping by and reading my plots with J.K's characters! Please read the A/N at the end. I have a slight problem, and would love to get your feedback. **

**Chapter 4: Without A Doubt**

Severus Snape was a quiet man. A man of few words, one could say. But at that very moment he had even less to say. He sat in the Headmaster's Office waiting for the midwife that the Dark Lord had employed to come. A few hours before, he had been pacing, but seeing as how he had company now, he couldn't. He held his hands together atop the desk that he was sitting behind, but he kept his eyes trained on the face of the ghost before him. There was no doubt in his mind that this "woman" had been beautiful before her untimely death. She just floated there, staring stoically back at Snape. Anyone else would have thought that she was just ignoring him, but Snape knew better. Helena Ravenclaw was thinking and rethinking everything that he had just told her.

"Ms. Ravenclaw, I know that this must be hard for you, but I believe I have already stressed how important it is that you cooperate. I know what I ask is difficult, but I need your testimony. A midwife will be here in less than an hour to check on her, and once she has finished attending to Hermione, I will have to summon the Dark Lord. You have to testify to him that Hermione is a descendant of your mother. I will not have any doubt cast upon that girl," Snape said, finally breaking the silence.

"Don't you think I know how important this is? I just don't understand why I wasn't informed before you told_ him_! I would have been better prepared to face him had you let me in on your 'findings' sooner. You may be only asking me for one thing, but this one request can cost-"

"Nothing to you! You ignorant child! What will happen to you if he finds out the truth? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I will be the one to pay, but you will be free to enjoy your cowardly existence," Snape said, cutting in forcefully.

She only looked at him murderously. She couldn't believe that she, Helena Ravenclaw, was being talked to in such a manner. She, the daughter of a Founder, had been cut off in mid-speech. Still, she knew that he was right. Nothing would happen to her. The very worst that could be done to her would be a banishment spell, and even that wasn't temporary. This was the afterlife she had chosen, and by the rules of nature, she would be allowed to exist Eternity however she so pleased. As long as she didn't harm others, of course. But that wasn't important now. She had a choice to make. Lowering her eyes to the floor, she quickly thought of something that would help their case against any who would dare object to Hermione being the descendant of Ravenclaw.

"A birthmark!" she shouted, quickly looking back at him again.

"Excuse me?"

"How can I prove that she is a descendant of my mother's? There is no spell that can be done to see if we share the same blood, seeing as how I am dead. The only solution to that is this: I have a small birthmark at the nape of my neck that resembles the letter "R". Every female in the Ravenclaw family was born with one, and always in the exact same spot. Hopefully she will have a freckle that can be transfigured to resemble an "R". As for the Pureblood Charm that the midwife will cast on her; that can easily be fooled. What do you think?"

He slowly smiled as he got to his feet. He gathered his cloak around him and walked towards the door. "I think that we need to move quickly before the midwife gets here. It's already 8:37. She will be here at 9 sharp."

"I'll meet you in the child's room," Helena assured him, as he began descending the spiral staircase.

She floated gracefully through the wall, heading to the room that had once been hers, but now held captive Hermione Granger. Helena had been quite surprised in finding that someone other than the Head of Ravenclaw occupied those rooms. She had wasted no time in going directly to the Headmaster and demanding an explanation of him. Helena had been shocked to hear him tell his tale. At first, she had just wanted to flee, wanted to get as far away as she could have. It wouldn't have been far, seeing as how she could only 'exist' in Hogwarts, but she knew how to make herself invisible if she ever had any need to. However, she remembered the poor, dirty girl that was shivering under her bed. Guilt and pity had won out over fear. When she had been alive, Helena had made many mistakes, and even in her current state of being had she made mistakes. Probably even worse than the ones she had made when she was still breathing. Although she would never admit it to anyone, not even to herself, Helena desperately wanted a chance to redeem herself. Maybe helping prolong Hermione's life would be enough.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He quietly entered the room. It was eerily silent in the main chamber of the room. The stillness and silence reminded him of a tomb. However, this was a much more luxurious tomb. He looked around the room, taking in all its beauty. The walls were a royal blue color with crown moldings that were bronze. The smooth stone floor that had originally been gray had been magically painted a light bronze color. The platform that the giant bed was on was the same color blue as the walls. The giant canopy bed that sat on top of the platform in the center of the room was made of cherry wood. The sheets of the bed were a soft white. The rest of the furniture in this room was also made of cherry, and each surface had a vase with white flowers. Yes, this room was much more luxurious than any tomb or crypt, he though drily.

Snape quickly glanced around the room. No one was in sight. So, either Granger was in the bathroom or she was still under the bed. He had passed by Winky in the antechamber. She had been dusting all the books and surfaces in that room. As Winky had turned to bow to him, Snape had warned her to stay out of the way for the next few hours. She had promptly disappeared, after bowing so low her nose touched the ground.

Silently, with the stealth of a predator Snape made his way to the bed. He bent over slightly, peering under the bed. There, curled in a fetal position, lay Hermione Granger sleeping. Thanking his luck at this wonderful occurrence, he pointed his wand at the girl. Slowly, a force as gentle as a wind propelled her forward. Gracefully moving his wand, Snape directed Hermione to the bed. Once he had accomplished that, he cast a spell that would keep her asleep and unable to feel anything that would shortly be done to her.

"She's pretty filthy," Helena whispered in his ear.

Controlling the urge to jump, he nodded in agreement.

He waved his wand over Hermione, murmuring words that almost sounded nonsensical. A faint glow engulfed her dirty and bruise-covered body. Once the light started ebbing, Helena gasped in surprise. Hermione, who had previously been dressed in an old gray and threadbare robe, was wearing magnificent midnight blue robes. The hem and neckline had braided bronze cloth adorning it. Her hair, that had looked black because of the accumulation of grease and dirt, lay fanning around her in soft chocolate curls with small white pearls interlaced in it. Her hands rested peacefully on her abdomen. Her nails were short and clean. All grime had been whipped from every single inch of her body. Her chapped lips were once again full and pink. The scratches that had been on her face were gone. The dark circles underneath her eyes were also absent. Her creamy skin was once more blemish, bruise, and scratch free. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"I think what I miss most is the magic," Helena confided in Snape.

Ignoring her, Snape raised his wand, again, and Hermione also rose. With her back facing them and her hair parting to allow access to the back of her neck, Snape and Helena looked intently at her exposed neck. Luckily, there were quite a few freckles on the back her neck.

"Ms. Ravenclaw, would it be possible for me to see the birthmark on your neck or because of your current state would it be impossible?"

Helena swept her hair away from her neck and to one side of her face. Snape looked intently at the prominent "R" at the nape of her neck, burning it into his memory. He looked back at Hermione and began to weave his wand in an intricate manner. Slowly, but surely, the exact replica of the "R" began to shape. With one final wave, the task was complete.

He slowly lowered Hermione back onto the bed. Helena went back to looking the sleeping girl. No, she told herself sternly, young woman. Helena continued staring at the beautiful young woman dressed in all the finery that befitted the descendant of the Ravenclaw House. She really was a beautiful witch. But that was not enough.

"Snape, we need to make haste. There is a bracelet hidden inside of the bedpost. That bracelet was once mine. It is goblin-made, so it would have imbibed all of the essence of my blood."

Snape quickly produced the bracelet and placed it one Hermione's right wrist. It was a simple, yet exquisite silver golden bracelet. It was made up of four thin golden chains, and every centimeter, or so, a diamond joined the chains together.

"Join owner and treasure, Helena. I cannot. It is not my treasure to pass on."

Floating towards the girl, Helena placed her one translucent hand above the wrist where the bracelet was and the other hand over Hermione's heart. Mustering all the energy she had, Helena passed the ownership of this last Ravenlcaw relic to sleeping Hermione.

Finally everything was complete, and not a moment too soon. With a _CRACK_ Winky suddenly reappeared into the room. Helena, knowing that her presence might be suspicious, made herself invisible.

"Headmaster, Winky was cleanin in your office, like a good elf. All the nooks and crannies be havin dust. But then in my ears I hear when Young Mater Malfoy, of the Most Noble House of Black, comin in. Mistress Quing be here to see you he be sayin. So, I tells him I come to lets you know. I remembers you bein most distreseed when he saw the Mistress Hermione comin to the castle…" Winky said in a ruch.

"Very well. I shall go and fetch her. Stay with Hermione. Midwife Quing and I will be back shortly."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, well, she is quite the looker," sneered the short, squat, black-haired midwife witch.

"You weren't summoned so that you could discuss her looks. Get to work. The Dark Lord is most impatient to get this done," Snape told her coldly.

"Don't take that tone with me. If you would know how to perform the spells needed our Master wouldn't be impatient. Now," she continued moving onto the bed, " I think I'll begin with the Pureblood Spell."

Producing her wand, she shot a spell at the sleeping Hermione. She waited anxiously. If the girl glowed red, she was indeed a Pureblood. However, if the light around her turned a brown-red color she was only a half-blood. But if she glowed brown, well…there would be two executions tomorrow, she thought; one for Potter's friend, and the other for Snape. She grinned evilly at Snape.

At that precise moment, Hermione shone a bright red. Snape inwardly let out a sigh of relief, while maintaining a look of cold indifference.

"Hmph. Well, I guess her blood ain't so muddy. Now onto the rest…_Ubertas Expertus!_" she shouted, frantically waving small circles over Hermione's lower abdomen. In a matter of seconds, that part of Hermione's anatomy shone a bluish-purple color.

"This girl is extremely fertile. Shouldn't take much to knock her up, I should say. I've never had a womb light up so fast before," Midwife Quing said to Snape.

"The Dark Lord will be pleased," he responded icily.

The short witch grunted as she stood upon the bed, hovering over Hermione. In bigger, sweeping circles she cried out, "_Informato Balanus!_"

Out of nowehere, a piece of paper appeared above Hermione's body, and the midwife quickly snatched it out of midair. Looking down at the paper she held in her hands where one completely black circle had just appeared.

"Well…"

"In 21 days she will be at her most fertile! The Dark Lord will be overjoyed! Snape, all of his plans will come true! And we will be rewarded beyond our wildest dreams!"

"Hurry up! Finish the last one! It does the Dark Lord no good not knowing what we know!" he snapped back.

"Too true, too true!"

This time she held the wand over Hermione's heart crying out, "_Insons Insantis!_"The wand shot a single golden spark at Hermione's heart. Nothing happened at first, and then a humming noise filled the room. It felt as if there hundreds of people standing in the large room, humming a single tune together. Hermione was lifted of the bed by an invisible force. Then where Hermione's body had once been a pure white light shone, blinding the wizard, witch, house elf, and the invisible ghost standing in the head of the bed.

Just as abruptly as the white light appeared it extinguished, leaving only Hermione. She was tenderly placed back on the bed by the same unseen force.

Midwife Quing sat down on the bed and swung her stubby legs over the side. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she looked up at Snape, smiling at him with the most wicked grin he had ever seen.

"And that is just the icing on the cake. The Dark Lord knew she was an innocent witch. A witch who had never harmed a single soul, but I know he never thought she was that _pure_! I must get back and infor-"

"You will do no such thing! Learn your place before you are replaced by someone who does know their place! You will await me in my office. I will ask the Dark Lord to come, and in my presence you will then tell him what has happened here!" Snape sneered.

The midwife shot him a hateful glare, but left the rooms.

"Winky, go fetch food for Mistress Hermione. When you come back the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw will be here talking to her. You are to leave the food and not then go. You will only come back when summoned, do you understand?"

"Yes, Headmaster Snape. Winky knows how do as she is told," Winky said happily. If Hermione had been awake, she would have been most disheartened to see how much Winky loved being bossed around.

As soon as Winky had disapparated, Helena became visible.

"Snape, what was the meaning of that? Is he planning to-" but she couldn't finish. The thought was too gruesome.

"Hermione is an innocent. That last spell was to determine how innocent she is compared to the world. Except children, of course. Children are innocent because they cannot differentiate between right and wrong. According to that last spell, Hermione is the most innocent person alive, not including children. She is good, pure, honest, and loving. But this proves that she is as close to angelic as any mortal can possibly be. The magic that flows within her is pure, which makes that the most potent magic. Coupled with the Dark Lord's magic, their united magic will have no rival."

Helena could only hold her hand to her heaving breast. The idea of the Dark Lord gaining even more power was terrifying.

Snape continued, however, "The Dark Lord doesn't need an heir. He has done the unthinkable to remain tethered to life. Nevertheless, he wants to expand his power to all corners of globe, not just the country. With such a powerful heir as the one that Hermione can produce for him, the Dark Lord will be able to do just that. In 21 days, he will wed and bed Hermione. She will be his queen. She will produce his heir. And then he will truly be unstoppable."

**Ok, as I've been brainstorming and plotting away I realized that this story could head in one of two ways. Now here is my question to you: Are you guys okay with Hermione suffering tremendously? I only ask out of respect because after reading a very graphic torture/rape Hermione story I couldn't sleep for 2 days. However, it was wonderfully written. Please let me know what your feelings are.**

**Thank you for your continued interest! You guys are amazing and I really hope you take some time to review and tell me how you feel about Hermione suffering. **

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Sunday, everyone! I hope all of you are having a wonderful weekend! I am in nursing school, so I have been studying all weekend for my upcoming exams this week.**

**Before I continue with the story I want to thank all of you for your kind words and wonderful advice. This is my first time ever writing something for the simple pleasure of it. While I do feel comfortable with putting Hermione and Ron and all the other "good" characters into tough and gruesome positions, I will not be overly descriptive. **

**Chapter 5: Learning to Understand**

"_Hermione, you have to listen to me," Harry told her, reaching out to touch her cheek. His hands while warm were still very rough and calloused. His eyes were brimming with tears, and the look on his face was one of desolation._

"_What is it, Harry? What's wrong? Is it your scar, again?" Hermione couldn't bear the pain that seemed to just emanate from him. So caught up was she with the look on Harry's face, she failed to notice that they were in the Room of Requirements. _

"_He's coming for you Hermione. He only wants you. There is nothing that can be done or said to stop him, and if you do try to oppose him you will only serve to enrage him further. He won't kill you, but he will torture you and Ron and everyone we love until you are obedient. You have to be strong, Hermione. You've always been the strongest one out of all of us. I know you'll be able to-"but he was cut off._

"_What are you talking about, Harry? Do you need me to take you to the Hospital Wing?" Hermione was starting to get extremely worried. She simply didn't understand what was going on. _

"_Hermione! It's over! We lost. I let all of you down. I'm not here anymore Hermione; I went on. Now, I don't have much time. Once you've passed, you have to leave your loved ones behind, but I needed to warn you. Do as he says Hermione." Harry reached down and clasped her hands. She had started to cry softly, and it pained him that he could not take her with him. He'd never thought the day would come when he wished for the death of a friend, especially the death of the girl who was a sister to him. But at this moment he would have given anything to take her life from her. Even though he knew she was strong, he also knew she was still so fragile. "I love you, Hermione. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, but I will look out for you, if I ever can. Please remember that there are people still with you who will help you. Kreacher is in the castle. He will help you. Tell him it was my last request." _

_Before Hermione could respond, Harry began to dematerialize. She quickly clung to him for what she knew would be there last hug. She clung to him like a second skin, but soon she was left hugging herself. A soft voice spoke the instant that Harry left._

"_Hermione, be strong. You cannot stay in this state of unconsciousness for much longer. You will have help, but only you can propel yourself forward."_

_Hermione looked all around her even though she knew that there would be no one in the room with her. Instinctively, she knew that the room itself had spoken to her. The room was telling her to leave, but she didn't want to leave. Voldemort was after her, and the moment she left this room she would be in his clutches once more. She could already feel his red gaze upon her face, his breath upon her cheek; she could even hear his voice whispering in her ears. Tears began falling down her face in earnest. She didn't want to face him again. _

_As she sat there fearing the worst that was to come, Ron's face appeared in her mind's eye. His dazzling blue eyes, the shocking red hair falling past his ears and almost to his chins, and his mouth moving into a smile. But the feature that most caught her attention was his freckles. There were so many freckles sprinkled across his face, and they were so endearing to her. Looking at those freckles splashed over his face gave her the strength and resolve she needed. Slowly, but determinedly, she picked herself up and straightened her robes, for the first time noticing the deep blue and silkiness of them. She looked at her right wrist and saw a dazzling gold and diamond bracelet. She couldn't remember who had given it to her, but she instinctively knew that it was hers. _

_She marched to the door, her back as straight as a rod. What she would be facing she didn't know, but she kept repeating her promise to herself. _

"_I will survive each day, and I will do everything within my power to overcome all the obstacles in my way, no matter what they may be. I will see Ron again, and I will count each and every single freckle."_

_She grasped the handle of the door and turned it. The door opened silently. With all the determination and strength she could muster, Hermione Granger stepped into awareness once more. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Helena was sitting on the bed, but as she was a ghost maybe she was simply hovering over the bed. Hermione lay sleeping beside her, her face and body expressionless and emotionless. Helena was starting to worry. It had been over an hour since Snape and the midwife had left. Winky had returned with a tray of fruits and pastries and had immediately departed after setting the tray on one of the nightstands. Helena began wondering if she should send for Snape, but quickly dismissed that idea. She was certain Snape would return after the Dark Lord had left, and the last thing she wanted was to face the Dark Lord before she absolutely had to.

As if on cue, Hermione's eyes opened and she rose straight up, without stretching or yawning. She looked at the ghost sitting next to her, but her gaze didn't stop there. Her eyes moved farther until they found the tray of food. Without so much as a nod of acknowledgement, Hermione scooted off of the enormous bed and picked up the tray.

"I'm sorry, but I'm quite famished. I hope you don't mind," Hermione finally said sitting back onto the bed. Hermione knew the ghost wouldn't harm her. If anything the ghost was probably just as confused as Hermione was for still being in these rooms.

Helena smiled kindly at the girl before speaking. "It's alright. I know you haven't eaten since you've been here, and I'm sure that the food at Azkaban wasn't all that appealing. Hermione, do you know why you are here?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord wants me. I don't know what he wants from me, though. Is he here now?" Hermione asked, panic creeping onto her face.

"I believe he still is, but I don't think he will come for you today. Hermione, as you might know, I am the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. I am here to explain to you your situation. I will ask that you listen without interruptions. You must hear me out completely. I will answer all your questions when I have finished, understood?"

Hermione looked surprised at the ghost's directness, but she found that she appreciated it. She nodded her head, seeing as how her mouth was full.

"When you joined the Wizarding community, you were under the impression that you were the child of Muggles. However, you are not Muggleborn, Hermione. The people you have known as parents for your entire life were only the people who adopted you. Your real parents are Theodore and Deborah Ravenes, Pureblooded Wizards. Shortly after your birth, they were killed by members of the Order who thought your parents were supporters of the Dark Lord. The members were unable to kill a newborn, and decided to simply remove you from our world. You were left at an orphanage where you were adopted the very next day. When you arrived here at Hogwarts, you excelled in every course you took and in every task placed before you. You have outshone every student to ever cross the threshold of the school. Headmaster Snape began to suspect that there was something odd in your magical abilities. Muggleborns, while intelligent and powerful, are unable to master every spell in their first attempt. But you did. After searching for years, Snape finally found your real birth certificate and other papers validating your biological parentage." Helena saw the shock on Hermione's face and the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know that may be difficult for you to accept, but almost two hours ago a midwife was here. She was able to confirm that you are indeed mine and my mother's last descendant. The Dark Lord has decided to spare your life because of your parentage. You and the Dark Lord are the last living links to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Houses."

By the time she was done, Hermione just sat there staring blankly at the ghost. Her parents weren't her real parents. The people who had fed her, held her, clothed her, _loved_ her weren't the people who had created her. The woman who had taught her to read wasn't the woman who had given birth to her. The man who had held her hand on her first day of daycare hadn't biologically fathered her. But that didn't matter to Hermione. She was too smart and wise to think that they had betrayed her by not telling her the truth. If anything, this revelation strengthened the love she felt for them. The Grangers had taken her in and had given her a life that any child would be lucky to have. She knew that not only had they loved her; they had absolutely adored her. They reminded her constantly of their affection. No, instead of mourning the truth, she would rejoice in knowing that she had been picked by her parents.

Helena looked at the witch in surprise. She knew that Hermione was wise above her years, but she had expected a temper tantrum, at least screams, when Hermione learned the truth. But the only thing that Hermione had done was allow a few silent tears to slide down her cheeks, and then she had smiled a tiny fraction of a smile. A peace seemed to envelope her, and she looked into the eyes of the ghost.

"What will happen to me now? Will I love out my days here at Hogwarts? Or will I be moved to another location?" Hermione asked calmly.

Just then, Snape walked into the room. He was the one to answer Hermione's questions.

"I'm afraid not. You will only be required to stay here until your wedding day. After your wedding you will live in your husband's home," he said, solemnly.

"My wedding? Who am I to marry?" Hermione asked, her voice quavering for the first time. She silently prayed it wouldn't be Malfoy. She could handle anyone else, she was sure of. But to live the remainder of her life with the boy who had teased and bullied her incessantly would be a tragedy.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," Snape said reprovingly. "Can you honestly not guess as to who you could possibly be marrying?"

At that moment, Hermione clearly understood why she would be allowed to live. Why Harry had come to her in that place between death and life. He had been trying to warn her of where her fate would lead her.

"Voldemort. I am to marry Voldemort," she responded miserably, looking down at the food she held in her hands. All the hunger she had vanished. Had Hermione been looking at Snape still, she would have seen the sadness and pain engulfing his eyes.

As Snape stood there looking at the young witch, it was not Hermione Granger that he saw, but rather Lily Potter. Lily, the bright and brave Muggleborn; the love of his life; the wife of another. It was because of him that she was dead. And it was because of him that Harry, her son, was also gone. But this time he would not fail Lily. He would protect and help this witch that so reminded him of Lily; this witch that had been the best friend of Harry Potter. If he had any chance at redemption, helping her was it.

He motioned for Helena to leave, and once she did, he walked over to Hermione. Lowering himself, so that they were at eye-level, he gently placed his hand under her chin and softly raised it.

"Yes," he said. It was not in him to comfort her more, but Hermione knew that this was the man who would help her.

**Okay, guys, I hope you enjoyed this. If you have the time, I always love reading your reviews. I will be updating again on Friday, so see you then!**

**Thank you and take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am obviously nowhere near as brilliant as J.K., the most amazing story-teller ever. Nor would I ever try to gain any money or fame from her work. And I most graciously and humbly thank her for allowing all of us to use her characters in our own stories. **

**A/N: Sexual references in the chapter. Not too strong, but here's the warning, nonetheless.**

**Chapter 6: Spreading**

They were gathered around an emerald and silver encrusted table waiting for their Master. Many wanted to speak, but were too afraid to. Not a single one of them had ever been to Slytherin Castle. Never had they been so graciously recognized. But, then again, the Castle had only recently been restored, so….

A heavy body glided across the floor, hissing. Nagini settled herself before the empty fireplace, on an embroidered rug. Every single person rose; their Master would soon enter.

"Ah, dear friends, I'm so glad to welcome you into my ancestral home," Voldemort stated, walking into the room, with Snape right behind him.

As Voldemort sat down, he motioned for everyone to follow suit. Snape, of course, taking the seat to his immediate right. Bellatrix repressed a snarl; that should have been _her_ place, not that greasy-haired, beak-nosed _half-blood_!

"As I was saying, I am pleased to have you gathered here around me, my closest followers. I would like to begin this meeting with you, McClavish. Please tell me how things are proceeding in Scotland and Ireland? Is there much resistance?"

A burly, black-haired man steadily rose to his feet and bowed to the Dark Lord. Righting himself, he began to speak.

"My Lord, there is no resistance, whatsoever. I would almost be wary of the ease with which all wizards and witches have quickly taken to register, but seeing as most of them are pure-bloods, I am hardly surprised. There are 76 Mudbloods that have been rounded up, and are being held, awaiting their placement," McClavish quickly reported, happy to have such pleasing news.

"And how many were able to get away?"

"8 have evaded capture, My Lord. However, 7 of those 8 are older than 65, and the last one is only 11 years old. I am sure they have left the continent. However, I have already spoken to Lucius, and he has assured me that he will be on the lookout while he is in the States. Besides that, My Lord, all is well. The Muggles are currently unaware, but they are weakened from the suffering brought about from the Dementors."

"I am most pleased, McClavish. I knew you would not fail me in this. Yes, I am upset about the 8 Mudbloods, but they will be easily captured. And even if they are not, what force could they possibly join? The Order is disbanded, and most of their Members captured. Now let us proceed…"

As each Death Eater named a Villicus of different countries stood to report the progress made to prepare for the rule of their Lord and Master, Voldemort sat and listened attentively, becoming happier by the moment. It seemed as if the Fates were smiling down upon him. Everything was as it should be. The world was bowing down to him. Of course, there were a few skirmishes here and there, but that was not only anticipated, it was expected. Mankind was a fickle creature; wanting to rule and make the choices for others, but content to let another take the responsibility out of their hands.

"Very well, very well indeed. Things are progressing much quicker than even I ever thought imaginable. However, we cannot allow a few victories to ease our minds. There is still a long way ahead of us, but we will come out victorious! Now, let us continue. While you have been preparing the world for my ascent as it's ruler, I have been pursuing a way to secure more followers and believers of this, our most noble cause," Voldemort stated, finally rising from his throne-like chair.

He walked to stand in front of the fireplace, next to his faithful Nagini. He began addressing the room at large once more.

"I have never thought myself to ever find the need to have an heir, but recent discoveries have made me realize that even I can make an error. I have come farther along the path to immortality than others, but that does not mean that I should not prepare for the future. For what would this world become without me? What would happen to this new order that we are creating and molding? Will all we have fought for be lost because I failed to plan? No! Never again will I be reckless enough to believe that there will be no need to leave behind a rallying point, in the most unlikely event of my death."

He stopped and looked at all the faces before him. Each looked surprised, but happy. _Fools_, he thought, bitterly. _They think that I will name one of them my heir. As if any single one of them is worthy enough to reign after me. Only blood of my blood is worthy enough._

"That is why I have chosen a bride."

Every single one of them looked surprised, but only one of them looked delighted, as well. Bellatrix looked lovingly at her Lord, thinking that he had finally realized what she had since she had first heard of him: they were destined to be together. It was not her fault, after all, that she had been forced to marry Lestrange at the tender age of 17. True, Lestrange had been a good husband, but that didn't stop her from aborting each child she had become pregnant with. She knew the Dark Lord would never look at a woman who'd had a child with another man, let alone consider bedding her. So she had forsaken motherhood in the vain attempt to lure him to her, but to no avail. He had called others to his bedchambers, but never her. Although, if what all whispered was true, then she was glad she'd never been summoned. No girl summoned to his bedchambers was ever seen again. But the truly troubling thing was, no girl had been older than 14.

However, she pulled these thoughts from her head, and decided it didn't matter. Once he named her his Queen, she would never, ever think about any of those girls alone in his rooms with him.

"The bride I have chosen is of noble background. She is a strong and powerful witch. Many of you have heard of her, but I fear none of you actually _know_ her. I have chosen Hermione, friend of Potter, as my bride."

"My Lord! You would tarnish yourself with dirty blood? Would you dare to sully the name of Slytherin?" Bella screamed out jumping to her feet. She was the only one to speak out, but it was apparent that everyone gathered at the table felt the same way. All except for Snape.

"Ahh, Bella. And here I was, thinking you, of all people, would be pleased to know I have finally decided to have the comforts of a home. Hermione, after careful examination has been found to be a pureblood. Hermione is a daughter of the Ravenes, the last direct descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw, herself. Who more worthy than she to be bound to me, to share my bed, to carry my seed? Did you think I would choose you, _dearest_ Bella? Did you think your age and ravaged womb would entice me?" The Dark Lord asked, coldly.

Bella's look of outrage only turned to a look of devastation. Her Lord didn't want her. He wanted that Mudblood!

The others around her just stared at him in amazement. How was it possible that Potter's supposed Mudblood friend was not only a pureblood, but also a descendant of a founder of Hogwarts? Only Narcissa seemed to have found her voice in all of this.

"My Lord, if I may?" She queried softly. He nodded his head, granting permission. "My Lord, far be it from to question your judgment, but I think I would never be able to be in your presence if I did not tell you that I am worried that you have been misled. That girl was raised with Muggles-",

But before she could finish, Voldemort raised his hand, silencing her. He walked back to the table and sat down once again. Feeling irritated, he began to tell them of this most great discovery. He needed them to understand that all precautions had been taken. True, he had not spoken to Helena Ravenclaw, but he had not really felt the need to once all the information was stacked in front of him the way it was. Besides, just the fact that she was a pureblood was enough for him. Yes, there were many young, pureblood witches, but most were weighted down with make-up or glamour Charms or promiscuous creatures that ran around bedding every Slytherin boy they came in contact with. And though he knew the joys and pleasures of having an experienced bedmate, his wife and the mother of his heir would not be some harpy tainted by the cocks of so many others.

"So, because _Sevvy_," Bella said his name resentfully, "says it is so, then it must be so?"

His patience finally at its end, Voldemort raised his wand and struck the witch down, silently.

"Does anybody else have any objections to my choice in bride? No? Wonderful. Narcissa, take your sister back to your home, and when she is prepared to accept my choice, she may return and pay her respect." Narcissa bowed lowly and left the room, levitating her sister along in front of her.

"Now, Trenton, I believe that it is time to make the announcement public," Voldemort said, addressing an older, rounder man with fuzzy white hair, and a smooth brown beard. "Have the announcements in the _Prophet_ for this afternoon. Any questions you have can be answered by Snape." Voldemort motioned for the two men to go and do as he'd ordered.

"Uther? Where is Clarissa?" Voldemort asked of an extremely overweight man.

"She is at Grete Manor, My Lord. My wife has just given birth last night to a healthy baby girl," Uther replied, with a smile on his round face.

"My congratulations to you. It is always a pleasure to hear of the birth of one of us. However, I must ask you for a favor."

"Anything, My Lord. My wife and I would do anything at all for you," he responded fervently.

"I need your wife to come to Hogwarts at first light tomorrow. It would please me greatly to have your wife assisting my bride in the wedding arrangements."

"My Lord, the favor you bestow upon us is unprecedented. I most graciously accept your offer, and I only hope my wife does not disappoint."

The look of jealousy upon the females in the room was extremely apparent, but the Dark Lord did not have the time or the desire to address anyone else.

"Well, I believe it is time to part ways, dearest friends. I must see to my bride," he stated raising and walking over to Nagini, reaching to apparate with her, but then deciding against it. He wouldn't put it past the girl to try and kill Nagini, once she was close enough to. Especially now that she knew his secret.

How was he going to stop his future wife from killing the last fragment of soul not within him?


	7. Chapter 7

**I am not J.K., nor would I ever pretend to be. Everything Harry Potter belongs to her and I am just eternally grateful that she allows us to use her world to play in. A/N: Read my A/N at the bottom, please. **

**Warning: Some things may pop up here that are grotty and creepy. **

**Chapter 7: Compromise**

Finally alone.

She'd been hoping for this for hours now, and finally she was alone. For how much longer, she couldn't be sure. But she would enjoy her solidarity as best as she could.

There were so many things rushing through her head. Harry was dead. Ron was imprisoned. Voldemort wanted to marry her. And her parents weren't, in fact, her real parents. _No!_ Her brain shouted to her. _They are my real parents. They just weren't my birth parents. _

Standing up from her couch she walked over to the French doors that must surely lead to a balcony. She needed the fresh air. She needed to breathe in something besides the smell of Hogwarts.

But as soon as she stepped out onto the balcony, she realized that this had been a mistake.

The putrid smell of decaying flesh assaulted her nose. Though she had to be at the topmost tower-besides the Astronomy tower- the smell still permeated the air. The acrid fumes of smoke left her throat ragged and made her eyes watery.

But the sight! The sight was terrifyingly horrible. Hermione had always been proud of her amazing eyesight, but at this moment she didn't want it. Not at all.

Congealed blood was splattered all over the grounds, as far as she could see. Bodies of her dead comrades lay on their backs, while people walked through them. At first she didn't know what those still walking were doing until she saw what appeared to be an elderly couple pick an extremely battered body and walk away with it; their shoulders slumped in pain and grief.

Survivors coming to claim their dead; their friends, sisters, brothers, sons, daughters, mothers, fathers…the list went on and on in her mind.

She kept her gaze on the stumbling couple until she saw them reach the entrance gate. So intent was her gaze upon the couple that she barely missed what was magically floating above the gate. Actually it was their discreet gaze upwards that caused her to look at whatever that thing was too.

_Is that a person? _She thought, warily.

Slowly, the body turned, as if caught by a breeze, and the dead eyes of Harry Potter looked out across field. His eyes never seeing her standing on that wretched balcony, nor did his ears hear the piercing scream torn from her throat. But all those walking on the grounds did.

"NO!" she screamed over and over again. Tears fell like rain from her already bloodshot eyes, and her throat protested against the abuse it was currently receiving.

And this was how the Dark Lord found her.

Yanking her forcefully from the railing, he half-carried her back inside. Hermione clawed at his arms, spit in his face, and kicked with all her might. The outrage of seeing the way in which Harry's body was being so desecrated fueling her rage and stifling her fear.

"You, foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" she yelled at him, once he'd finally succeeded in getting her inside and magically closing the doors.

"Watch who you're talking to, dearest," he spat back, angrily. He had spit in his eye, scratches on his arm, and an extremely painful shin. He was furious! Never before had he been so physically assaulted.

"Oh, forgive me, my Lord," she bitingly remarked. "I should never have addressed you in such a way. I have not only made you feel immensely better about yourself, I have also disgraced every cockroach in existence by implying you're almost at their level. When truth be told, you're lower than dirt, you nasty mongrel!"

"You will watch your tongue, girl!"

"Or what? You'll torture and kill me? Then what? You'll have my body raised next to _his_? Have you no sense of morality, at all? Let him rest in peace! He's lost! You killed him! Let him be!" And with that, she succumbed to tears once more.

Voldemort hated seeing tears. Ever since he was a young child, he'd hated hearing people cry. Especially the babies. Not because he felt bad; it just made him uncomfortable. But seeing this witch, who was rumored to be extremely powerful and had proven herself to be amazingly bright, cry was making his mouth dry and skin crawl.

Not a moment ago, she had been attacking him and then hurling insult after insult. But now she was a wreck. Her hair was starting to get bushy, her nose was runny, and her face was bathed in tears. Merlin! She was almost making him feel gross. Almost.

Silently he sat down on a dazzlingly white, high-backed, armless chair.

"What would you have me do?" he asked, coldly.

"He-_hiccup_-de-deserves bet-better-_sob, sniffle_- than th-that," she said. "He was a wo-worthy opponent. Du-dumbledore was given a proper funeral. Give Harry the right to rest in a grave next to his parent's."

"No," he replied, simply.

"So, are you afraid that the moment you turn your back he'll come alive? As much as I hate to say it, he won't. He wasn't as cowardly as you. And that must be why you won't give him a proper resting place. After all, you're allowing others to come and pick up their dead. Please, just give him that."

"You are such an insolent girl! I am no coward! He deserves everything that has ever happened to him! The death of his parents and his godfather, pain, suffering, abuse at the hands of his family, and animosity from his peers were all the things he deserved. He dared to threaten my existence, and by doing so he sealed his own fate!"

"He deserved the love his parents had that they would lay down their lives for him; he deserved the loyalty of his friends, the praise from his teachers, and the respect he was given once he entered this world. Why can't you give this one thing? I'm not asking for much. Please, let me bury my friend, my brother." This time she had spoken softly, not angrily or bitterly, just softly.

"What could you possibly give me in return that I won't already take? You'll be my wife, you'll bear my child, and you'll use that brain to destroy the Muggle world."

"My loyalty. I will give you my loyalty. I shall be as loyal and faithful to you and your cause as Snape has shown himself to be."

He sat back and watched her. That was unexpected. He'd thought she would fight more. He'd been prepared for a longer battle, but this was _most pleasantly_ unexpected.

"And why do you pick Snape from the ranks of my Death Eaters, and not another? Why not Bella?" he asked.

"Because I could never lower myself Bella's level. She is like a groveling dog. As for why Snape, isn't it obvious how loyal he is? He's risked his life for you time and time again for many years. Is that a satisfactory response? Or shall I write an essay of the 101 qualities of Severus Snape?" she couldn't help but add that last bit. She may have been practically begging, but she would never stop being who she was. And she wouldn't tarnish Harry's memory by just giving up without at least a little bit of fight. Or at least what little bit she could give.

"Agreed. Potter may be given a proper burial next to his parent's graves. I will allow you to go, so you know it was done, but there will be not others in attendance. No mourners, no epitaph, nothing. However, the young Malfoy, as head of your guard will accompany you. Now if there are no more questions, let us go down to dinner," he finished, rising up and moving to the door.

"Wait! When do I get my wand back?" she asked, refusing to thank him for doing the proper thing.

"Oh, my dearest, I should have made myself clearer. You may ask questions, but please refrain from asking stupid ones. You will not be given your wand back until our wedding has taken place. Wouldn't want to tempt you with reneging on your promise of loyalty, would I?"

With a hateful glance, she stomped past him through the open door, making sure to stomp on his foot. Groaning with pain he followed after her, wanting so very much to wring her delicate neck.

He would allow her these small fleeting acts of revenge. For now, at least. Besides, she'd been right when she said that Bella was like a groveling dog. And that wasn't what he wanted.

**A/N: So, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating as much as I promised and planned. **

**I'm a nursing student and mother of two, ages 2 and 5. So, needless to say, I find myself a little over-whelmed at the time. **

**There was a question about whether Hermione being muggle-born or not, and the answer is that she is muggle-born. Snape and Helena have conspired together to do this to save Hermione, without realizing that Voldemort would want to do what he will do: marry Hermione. Hermione and the rest of the world, however, don't know this. **

**I hope that answers your question. **

**I do realize that I haven't made Voldemort too creepy yet, especially around Hermione. But I do want to say that the Voldemort that I envision wouldn't hurt Hermione beyond repair. Voldemort has always had ideas of grandeur and marrying who he believes to be the last descendant of Ravenclaw sort of boosts that image he wants.**

**So, please review or PM! Take care, guys! See you soon. **


End file.
